Singed
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Generations down, after Elsa, her great great grand daughter is the queen, and one of her daughters have something that hasn't been seen in centuries, the other, the exact opposite.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! Come on! Wake up Lumi!"

"What Cantic? It's like 5 in the morning."

I whined.

"I wanna go swimming!"

"I have power over ice, not water, remember?"

"Ignis'll melt it."

She promised and ran to the door beside mine.

"Ignis!"

She called in a sing song voice tapping on her door.

I harnessed the power of ice. Ignis, fire. Cantic didn't show any signs of being different.

She drug Ignis out of her room, tugging on her hand.

I followed them into the hall and to the pool left empty for winter. I yanked the cover off and filled it with snow.

"Ignis."

She gave a grin and sent a line of flames into the pool.

"Wait! Cantic! I'm not done yet!"

Ignis called as Cantic jumped in. Ignis tried to stop the line of flames, but wasn't going to be able to in time. I sent a line of ice to cross hers, but Cantic was still hit.

I snatched her out of the water.

"It's only magical right?! Not real fire?"

She didn't respond.

"Mom!"

I called.

She rushed out to us.

"What happened?"

"Cantic wanted to swim, so I filled the pool with snow and Ignis was melting it, but she jumped in too soon and got hit!"

I cried, holding my lifeless sister.

"Let me see her! Fast! Where'd it hit?!"

We were both silent.

"Where?! Tell me now."

"The heart."


	2. Chapter 2

She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, fine, at least it just happened."

She glared at me.

"and at least it wasn't your ice."

She added.

We followed her inside where she took an enormous book off of the shelf and quickly turned through the pages.

"Ah!"

I heard her say happily, and mutter something under her breath.

Mom had a power like us too. Hers was earth, which meant she had spells to fix things. Everyone who could control an element had something extra along with it. My additional was memories. I could add them, take them away, or modify them. Ignis could control consciousness.

"Is she going to be okay?"

I asked sadly.

"She'll be fine. But no more powers. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

I said softly as she took Cantic away.

She returned a few seconds later.

"What are we going to do with you two?"

She asked with a bit of anger in her tone.

"I'm sorry mommy."

I told her on the verge of tears.

"I know you are, but that doesn't change it."

"We'll stay away from her, if that'll help."

I suggested

"That'll be best I think."

She said and walked away.

"At least we can still play with each other, right Ignis?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go before she wakes up."

"Maybe we should make her forget."

I proposed.

"Forget this happened?"

"Forget we have powers."

"Do you think that'd be the right thing to do?"

"Yes."

"I'll trust you."

We snuck into Cantic's room.

"Keep her unconscious."

I whispered softly. Each of us took one of her hands.

"_Mistakes were made, forget the magic, remember the fun_."

I recited quietly, remembering it from mom's book.

Two tiny, mini, tornados appeared, so small they would fit in your hand. One of fire, one of ice. I cupped my hands and concealed the one of snow, and crushed it in my hand. Ignis did the same to the one of fire.

The door creaked open.

"Hide!"

I demanded in a whisper. I ducked under the bed against the wall, Ignis took to the closet.

"But she's okay now, right?"

I heard dad ask, seeing his shoes stop at her bed.

"She's fine now, we're lucky I got to her in time."

"We can't risk this happening again."

"The girls have agreed to keep their distance until they can fully control their powers."

"Will do, will do."

They exited the room.

I crawled out from under when Cantic started to stir.

"Hurry."

I whispered and dashed off to my room.

Ignis followed close behind. We joined together in my room, most of her toys were in here already anyway.

"Lumi? Ignis?"

I heard Cantic ask.

"We have to pretend she doesn't exist."

I remind her.

"I know."

The rapid tapping coming down the hall assured me that mom would keep her occupied.

"Oh sweetie, you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Doll filled hours later the door opened to reveal mom.

"Time for bed you two."

Obediently, I climbed into my bed, and Ignis ran off to her room.

"Mom, is Cantic okay?"

"Never better."

"You're not just saying that?"

"I'd never lie to you."

She promised, and pulled the blanket over me.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Goodnight."

She whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Night."

I responded as she flicked on the nightlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came quickly, and arrived with a

_Tap tap tap_

"Lumi!"

_Tap tap tap_

"Lumi! Come play with me!"

_Tap tap tap_

"Please?"

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

"Lumi!"

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"Cantic, go away!"

I called.

"Okay! I'll just play with Ignis!"

She called back and skipped down the hall, only to receive the same result.

"Maybe later!"

I heard Cantic say to herself and skip away.

"Cantic, go play with your sisters!"

I heard dad tell her.

"They don't wanna play with me."

"Well, it's 7 am, can you blame them?"

"But daddy, I wanna play."

"You'll just have to wait a bit."

"But I hate waiting."

She whined.

"I know you do."

_Taptaptap_

"Lumi!"

Ignis whispered through the door.

I opened the door and she came running in, then quickly shut it behind her.

She picked up my doll.

"Hey, that's mine!"

I protested.

"Nu uh! It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Lumi, it's mine!"

"Ignis! It's mine, give it back!"

"Why would I give you something that's mine?"

"Because it's mine!"

I snatched it out of her hand.

"Lumi! Give me my doll!"

"No!"

In a split second, everything went wrong. Ignis threw a line of flames my direction, that I then started to fight off with ice. There was a solid, consistent line of flames against a mini iceberg that was melting away.

"Mommy!"

I shouted, knowing I was about to loose. I heard her come running, but before she could get to us, I subsided, and the line of fire hit me, and I blacked out.

Cantic's point of view

"Hon, bring me my spell book! Fast!"

I heard mom yell as dad took off.

"What's going on?"

He called back.

"Ignis hit Lumi."

"With fire?"

"Yes."

I snuck after dad and peaked in the doorway to the crowded room.

"This is bad, really bad, I don't know if I can bring her back."

"Just try."

Dad said worriedly, holding Lumi in his arms.

"Why don't you think you can do it?"

I asked quietly.

"Reversing fire to ice is tricky, and dangerous. Not to mention it was the heart. fire could melt her ice heart, and that'd be the end."

* * *

**A/n:**

Hope you're enjoying so far! Don't forget to follow the story so you don't miss when a new chapter comes! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Cantic's point of view

As I hid in the curtains, I could hear mom yelling at Ignis.

"Why would you do that to your own sister?! You could have killed her, and from what we know, we're still not sure if she'll wake up!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Save it. There's no punishment that'll come close to equal for this."

"I can't control it! Whenever I get mad, it just-"

two more streams of flames burst through her hands.

"You're dangerous to everyone in the village. You have to learn to control it."

"How?!"

"I don't know! Maybe some time alone would help."

"Time alone?! What do you mean?!"

dad walked over and squatted down to her eye level.

"We love you very much, you know that, but we also love Lumi and Cantic. We don't want you to hurt anyone else."

"I won't!"

"We can't guarantee that."

"Yes you can. I promise!"

"Sorry sweetie. Guards!"

Dad called.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ignis's point of view

"No! No! Not the dungeon! Anything but that! No!"

"Sorry sweetie, king's orders."

"No!"

They shoved me into a small metal room, no chains on me, not yet. I could barley reach the window to see out.

I heard the guards walking away.

"Let's hope this works."

I whispered and threw flames at the doors. No effect. Fireproof. Of corse. Why not?

I flopped down onto the bed. It wouldn't take long, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Lumi's point of view

I was hot, burning almost, like having a fever. Someone had my hand in theirs. My eyes blinked open to find a blurred sight of mom, dad, and Cantic standing above me.

"Mommy?"

I asked barley audible.

"Oh, you're okay, thank god, you're okay!"

She exclaimed, holding me tightly.

"I'm fine mommy. Calm down. Where's Ignis? I wanna apologize."

Mom let out a sigh.

"When you fainted, the ice froze her heart, and I wasn't able to save her I'm so sorry."

"She- she's d- dead?"

I asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

Mom sobbed.

"I killed her."

I realized.

"I killed Ignis."

I muttered.

"Mom, I'm a monster!"

I shouted in tears.

"No, no you're not."

"I killed her! I killed my own sister! What's stopping me from hitting Cantic?! Mom I can't control this! I should be dead! Not her!"

"Lumi, it wasn't your fault."

"How wasn't it?!"

"Get some more rest, baby, you need it."

"I'm fine, I promise."

I argued.

"Get some more rest. Queen's orders."

"Yes ma'am."

I agreed sourly.

She laid me down in my bed and kissed my forehead.

"I'll check on you again as soon as I let the villagers know you're safe, they've been terribly worried about you."

"Okay."

I agreed.

"Mommy, I wanna talk to her."

Cantic requested, tugging on her hand.

"Let her sleep."

"But mommy..."

"Do as I say."

"Yes mommy."

A few seconds later Cantic was peaking over my blankets.

"Lumi are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Can. Now go on before you get caught."

"Love you sissy."

"Love you too."

A few minutes passed, and it was clear that I couldn't get anymore rest.

A glanced to my hands and watched the snowflakes gust around the room, but quickly brought them back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cantic's point of view

"Mom, please can she come play? It's been a year and she's okay."

"We can't risk it yet."

"Can I play with Ignis?"

"No."

Mom and dad answered in sync.

"Then what can I do?"

I asked flopping over the arm of the couch.

"You'll have to entertain yourself for a bit."

"Can I go play with the village kids?"

"Gosh no, I'd rather you play with ignis."

"Can I?"

"No."

"Then what can I do?"

I whined again

"Go paint or something."

I went upstairs and started digging through the drawers in my room.

I found blank paper and my paints and brushes.

I climbed onto the stool in the bathroom and got the paints wet, then climbed back down. I put the paper on the floor and picked up the brush.

I'll paint Lumi and me.

* * *

a few years later

* * *

While on my daily chocolate heist, I heard a male groan of pain, a grunt, then a scream all in under two or three seconds.

"What was that?"

I asked myself silently.

Then a female scream, not of pain, or fright, then sobs.

Mom.

"Mom?!"

I called.

I dropped the plate and ran down the stairs.

"Mom?!"

I called again.

There were more sobs from the dungeon.

I climbed on a bench and unlocked the main gate.

"Mom, are you in here?"

I asked cautiously.

"Your sister had a knife."

She whispered.

"What?"

I asked quietly, not quite understanding.

"Just go back upstairs."

She told me.

"Is everything okay?"

I asked.

"Everything's fine, just go back upstairs."

"Mom what's going on?"

I asked again.

"Nothing."

She repeated.

"Why are you crying?"

I asked coming closer to her.

"I said go upstairs."

She reminded me harshly.

"I'm 8 years old now! I can know things! Mom what's-"

As I came closer I gasped in shock.

"Dad!"

I cried, dropping beside mom.

There was a knife in his side, and a lot of blood.

I turned to Ignis's cell.

"Oh no, is the little baby gunna cry?"

She taunted, twirling her messy hair around her finger.

Anger was building in me.

Before I really thought about it, my hands raised with the backs covering my face and the palms facing her cell. A lightning bolt shot out of them and at Ignis.

A gasp of shock escaped me as I looked down at my hands.

"How long have you known you could do that?"

"I didn't."


	6. Chapter 6

Short chapter, I know, but enjoy! And thanks to everyone who's followed and to the guest(s) who reviewed, thank you! Links to the pictures that go along with the story are now on my profile! Check them out if you'd like! As always, reviews are much appreciated!

Knockknockknock

"Lumi?"

"Go away, Cantic."

"It's not that, there's been an accident."

I told her.

"Dad's..."

I began

"Arendell has lost it's king."

I reprised.

There was a thud, and everything got cold.

"Lumi, I need you. Please let me in."

"How'd it happen?"

She managed through tears.

My sudden sobs were the only response I could give her.

I heard her door unlatch. She opened it, and sat by me in the hall.

She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Lumi, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Myself."

"Why would you be afraid of yourself, that's silly, don't ya think?"

"Something happened in the dungeon, that I didn't know I could do."

She gasped with delight.

"You have a power too?! What is it?!"

She asked eagerly.

"Electricity, and I'm really scared, what if I hurt someone?"

"You gotta be brave, don't do what I did."

"Also, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

I added with a smirk.

"But, you're usually born with it. If it hasn't made an appearance until now, you're probably fine."

"But on the bright side, mom's expecting a new baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Knockknockknock

"Lumi?"

"Go away, Cantic."

"It's not that, there's been an accident."

I told her.

"Dad's..."

I began

"Arendell has lost it's king."

I reprised.

There was a thud, and everything got cold.

"Lumi, I need you. Please let me in."

"How'd it happen?"

She managed through tears.

My sudden sobs were the only response I could give her.

I heard her door unlatch. She opened it, and sat by me in the hall.

She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Lumi, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Myself."

"Why would you be afraid of yourself, that's silly, don't ya think?"

"Something happened in the dungeon, that I didn't know I could do."

She gasped with delight.

"You have a power too?! What is it?!"

She asked eagerly.

"Electricity, and I'm really scared, what if I hurt someone?"

"You gotta be brave, don't do what I did."

"Also, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

I added with a smirk.

"But, you're usually born with it. If it hasn't made an appearance until now, you're probably fine."

"But on the bright side, mom's expecting a new baby."  
-0-0-0-  
Knockknockknockknockknock

"Lumi!"

Raptaptaptapraptap

"Lumi. . . Come play with me."

Tap tap tap

"Lumi, I know you're in there..."

Tap tap tap

"I think some company is over due..."

Knock knock knock

"It's snowing outside..."

Tap tap t-tap tap

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Tap. Taptaptap. Tap. Tap.

"Lumi, quit ignoring me. I miss you. It's been years since it happened, and you didn't even do it. You're the only one I have left, and mom's not doing well."

There wasn't a response for a few minutes.

"She's really depressed, and it's getting worse."

Another few minutes passed.

"You were right about my power. I doesn't show up much. It's only when I'm really mad."

She still didn't answer.

"I'll just talk to the wall then, I don't mind."

I taunted.

"Hey mr. Wall, what's up?"

I began.

"Oh, just standing around? Haha, mr. Wall, you're so funny."

She didn't respond.

"Lumi, open the door. I'm worried about you."

"Lumi!"

"Don't make me come in there."

"I'll break the door down."

"3..."

"2..."

"1 and three quarters..."

"1 and a half..."

"1..."

"I'm gunna do it..."

"Lumi! Just answer me!"

I said through tears.

"Lumi!"

My electricity turned the door to ashes, only to find an empty room.

The window was wide open, a few shingles from the roof were missing. Taped to her window was a note.

"If you ever want to see your precious little princess again, grant us 100,000 of your best jewls. Better hurry before we get more ideas."


	8. Chapter 8

I missed a couple of days. Sorry! I'm back now, so enjoy! Also, I changed chapter 4. So if you read it before January 16, 2014 at 6:40 go re read it or be confused.

* * *

"you find her?"

I heard mom ask.

The only response I could manage was a sob.

"Cantic!?"

She asked running into the room.

She reached out to touch my shoulder.

"Someone's stolen her."

I cried, handing her the note.

"She's gone!"

Mom cried.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get her back."

I decided.

"How? We don't have a plan, or-"

"We don't have time to come up with a plan. We don't know who has her or what they're doing. We don't know how long she'll survive, so we need to act now. Assemble some troops. I'll need some back up."

"Cantic, you aren't going anywhere. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"I'll be fine, but I will need a horse."

"Cantic! No way!"

"She's my sister, and I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do, besides, I am 13 now. I think I can handle this."

-0-0-  
Cantic's point of view

As I began running to the barn, mom stopped me.

"I know it's dangerous, I'm going anyway."

I told her.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to tell you that you can't ride a horse in a dress."

She grinned at me and handed me a pair of boots, jeans, a tee shirt and a heavy leather jacket.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie. You stay safe. Got it?"

"I'm gunna be fine."

"I'm so proud of you."

She told me with a smile, tearing up.

"Hey. Don't cry. I'll be back tomorrow."

I gave her a tight hug before running off to change.

I quickly opened my door, and shed my image of royalty.  
I replaced it with the outfit of a warrior.  
It'd take a while to get used to the feel of pants, and shoes other than flats, but I would.

I could hear mom making a speech to the town from the balcony above town center.

"I know that you all were looking forward to the festivities of tonight with princess lumi coming of age, but it is with great sadness, that I report her, stolen."

I could here the gasps of the towns people who were watching.

"We're sending out a search party to find her, and anyone who is willing to help, will have themselves, and their families, greatly rewarded. Of you are willing to help us find our princess, please seek instruction in the castle lobby."

I heard the balcony door close.

I zipped up the jacket and ran downstairs to meet the volunteers.

There was a huge turn out. Almost all the men in the town were standing there, willing to help.

"Alright, grab a horse, and follow me."

I told them.

"We're being led by a princess?"

One of the men asked.

"Yes you are."

I confirmed.

"Why not the queen, why are we taking a chance at loosing another princess?"

"Because I know her best. Anyone still willing, follow me to the barn."

I told them as I led them out and jumped on one of the horses in the barn.

"One more thing,"

I told the ten who were left from the hundred.

"If you feel anything cold, tell me immediately."

We headed off into the woods to travel to the next town over.

"My thought is that, maybe, another town's king stole her."

"Why would they do that?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Any idea which one?"

"No idea."

* * *

Thanks for reading another chapter!

Please review if you don't mind

also, now on my profile are links to pictures that go along with the story if you care to see.


	9. Chapter 9

Back with another chapter! It's short, so I'll probably post another later today.

thanks to hanster98, jondoe3.141592, and keiladelobo for following!

* * *

"With all due respect, princess, I think we should set up camp."

One of the men said nervously.

"We don't know if she'll survive that long!"

Another counteracted.

"You're both right."

I told them.

"The tiered, set up a camp. The ones who can still give a little more, keep following me."

My group was now reduced to four, including me. We headed deeper in the woods.

"Did you feel that?"

I asked.

"Feel what?"

"It's getting colder. Follow it!"

"It is night, you know?"

"It's not that kind of cold. It's the kind of cold that I could feel whenever she would get upset or discouraged."

I tapped the reign and held on as we galloped toward the colder air, when soon enough, snow.

"I knew it!"

I said with a triumphant smile.

"Lumi?"

I asked, quietly, but loud enough that she'd hear.

The snow was getting more intense. She was in trouble, and scared.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's that second chapter I promised!

Thanks to Panicatd, hanster98, jondoe3.141592, and keiladelobo for following! On with the story!

* * *

Lumi's point of view

"All hail the real queen."

Ignis exclaimed, and shoved me off of the rails I was hanging on to.

I caught my self on one below. I was dangling from a balcony at least fifty feet high, and my options were becoming clear. Get my heart melted, or fall to my death.

"I'm not going down that easily, Ignis, you might be a princess, and I might be a queen, but this isn't a typical fairy tale."

"You're right, there's no prince to save you."

"Then it's a really good thing I don't need one."

I threw my foot onto the balcony I'd caught myself on, climbed up, and jumped onto a balcony at the same hight as the one Ignis, but they had space between them.

"You might've been my sister, but I'm not afraid to defend my town."

I shot a line of ice at her heart, she responded quickly by blocking it with fire.

The ice was over running the fire

"Swear you'll stay far away from Arendell and I'll stop. Stay away from away from me, from cantic, from the town."

I bargained.

"I swear! I swear!"

I stopped my ice, ducked, and made a wall.

Ignis fled.

"oh hey guys, didn't realize I had an audience."

I told my waiting sister, and the people she'd brought along with a grin.

Suddenly I started falling.

"Ha, stupid kid."

Ignis laughed, proud of herself.

I let out an involuntary scream of terror, trying to grab something else to hold myself up.

One of the Cantic's men caught me in his arms.

He was beautiful and young, his eyes were blue, his hair was a honey blonde shade.

"Thanks."

I managed.

"No problem, your majesty."

"Oh, you can call me Lumi."

I told him nervously.

A line of fire touched ground right next to me.

"I'll be right back."

I told him.

I jumped down and shot a sharp line of ice. It hit her head.

"Well, that's done."

I said casually.

"Is she...?"

Cantic asked.

"Probably not. Her body tempature will melt the ice, and she'll probably make up and realize not to mess with us."

"We gotta get you back to the kingdom, mom's worried sick."

She said, changing the subject.


	11. Chapter 11

Cantic's point of view.

As we rode back, about half way, Lumi fainted.

"Is she okay?!"

I asked jumping down from the horse and running over to them.

"She's fine. I think it's just exhaustion."

"She doesn't feel warm, does she?"

"Nope, cold as ice."

"Alright, carry on, then."

I jumped back on the horse and led the rest of the group away.

When we arrived back to the town, mom was waiting at the gate.

"Did you find her?"

She asked urgently.

"Yeah, we were just the ride back."

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her?!"

She exclaimed as the horse hosting the unconscious queen-to-be and the commoner pasted through.

"Go check the dungeon, it'll answer a lot of your questions."

I told her.

I put the horse in the stable, jumped down, and filled up the water bucket.

One of the doctors took Lumi into the castel.

"May I ask your name?"

I asked him.

"It's Eli, ma'am."

He answered, he gave a bow of respect.

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany me on this journey."

He added.

"You're thanking me? Thank you!"

"What have I done worthy of the gratitude of the princess?"

"Well, saving my sister's a start."

I said with a short laugh.

"Speaking of which, I should probably go check on her. I'll keep you updated."

I started to run back to the castel.

"Oh, and the reward will be given soon."

I added, and dashed in to the castel.

"Mom, will she be okay?"

I asked, touching lumi's hand.

"Just a broken leg, and a sprained wrist. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, just like I promised I would be."

"What about the men who went with you?"

"I think they're okay. We honestly didn't have to do much."

Lumi's eyes flickered open slowly. She was silent for a few seconds, regathering her memory.

"Where is he?"

She asked, sitting up.

"don't over do it, now."

Mom warned.

She turned to her, and everything changed.

"You told me she was dead! How could you!? Through out my entire childhood I thought I'd murdered my sister and I had to live with that! I thought I was a murderer! I thought she was dead! Why didn't you just tell me you were too scared to deal with her yourself?! I hated myself my entire life because of that lie!"

"What are you-"

"Don't pretend you don't know! Ignis of corse!"

"How did you-"

"She's the one who kidnapped me! I had to fight my sister who I thought was dead! She's alive and pissed off that you kept her in a cell her hole life! And you know who she's blaming it on? Me!"

"That's no way for a princess tho talk, lumi!"

"Does it look like I give a damn, mom? Having to live thinking I killed my sister, my best friend, and finding out she's fine but hates me? I'm going to say whatever the hell I want to say. You're the worst mom anyone could ever have!"

Mom ran out crying in her hands, I reached out, but I honestly couldn't disagree.

Lumi turned to me.

"Where is he?"

She repeated.

"Who?"

"The guy who caught me when I fell."

"Eli?"

"Was that his name?"

"Yes."

"Where is he, is he okay?"

"He's perfectly fine... Why?"

"I need to see him. Can you send him in?"

I quickly dashed back to the barn. Maybe he was still there.

"Eli?!"

I called.

A figure turned in the distance.

"Princess, what are you doing back, is your sister okay?"

"She's fine, in fact, the queen to be requests your company."

"Mine?"

"No, that tree."

He gave me a confused look.

"Yes, you, now come on!"

I lead the way as we rushed up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

In an effort to stall while writers block is invading, in a few chapters, I'm starting the story over from the king's death to the next major event in ignis's point of view. How do you like the story so far?

thanks to

Anna de Arendelle

Panicatd

hanster98

jondoe3.141592

And

keiladelobo

for following!

* * *

I pushed open her door and walked in slowly.

"Is he here?"

She asked.

"Right here."

He walked past me and bowed.

"Hello your majesty."

"Didn't I tell you to call me lumi?"

She asked with a smile.

He was taken aback.

"Well then, hello, Lumi."

He said nervously.

"Anyway, I wanted to say thank you."

Lumi told him.

"I'll give you two a moment."

I decided and stepped out.

-0-0-0-0-

Lumi's point of view

She walked out, leaving me with the man I owed my life to.

"I want you to be my king."

"Y-you do? You don't know anything about me."

"I know enou- you're already married, aren't you?"

I asked sadly.

"No, no! It's just that, I'm not royalty, I'm not even a commoner. I'm just a peasant. It's why I went to find you, I thought maybe the reward would be, or pay for my families' next meal, but sure, if it's what you want, I'll be your king."

I smiled widely.

"I hope this doesn't cause problems."

"I don't know how it could, I'm the queen. I make the rules now."

"Stay with me."

I added.

"Please."

I whispered.

"I will."

He promised.

"What kind of family do you have?"

I asked him in an effort to spark a conversation.

"I've got my mom and a sister."

"How old is she, the sister?"

"Four. She's a handful."

"You said you were struggling with food?"

"Always."

"Bring them in. Go get them. We can't have the king's family starving, now can we?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're not joking?"

"Of corse not, starving children and elders are no joke. Go get them now. And tell them that they're welcome to anything in that kitchen. We've even got a playmate for little- what'd you say her name was?"

"Haylie."

"Well, when they wake up here in the morning, Haylie can play with Victoria."

"Wake up here?"

"Well yeah, we can't have a little girl sleeping on the streets, may as well put some of these extra rooms to use. Also, any other kids or elders that you know of, bring them with you. No kid should have to live like that, and elders should get to enjoy the rest of their life."

"Are you sure, I know a lot."

"Bring them all."

"There's a good 5 or 10 kids."

He warned

"Bring them."

I repeated.

He started out the door and down the stairs.

Mom walked back in.

"Ugh, what do you want? Is Cantic dead now?"

I asked dryly.

"You can't marry to him!"

"Why not?"

"He's a peasant!"

"And you're a liar who was fine with seeing her daughter in pain over killing the other."

"But inviting his whole family?!"

"I'd like to believe you would have done the same, but maybe I was wrong and you'd let the kid die, I've seen first hand how much the "death" of your own child tore you apart, why would you care about a couple of peasant kids?"

"Lumi.."

"I'm the queen now, mom, I'm of age, and this is the decision I made."

"You aren't officially the queen until you're crowned."

Snow was starting to fall in the room.

"Well I'm sorry I'll be a better queen than you."

* * *

Okay, so maybe that was a little harsh... Oops, don't care!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Follow if you like it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is welcome.

Thanks again!

~A


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaimer: **I just realized I hadn't been doing these, but, **disney owns frozen, I just own all the characters. **

* * *

_Eli's point of view_

* * *

I ran out to a bridge where we'd recently taken shelter.

"Guys?"

"Eli!"

Haylie called, running toward me covered in her usual layer of dirt.

I caught her in my arms.

"Hey, hay!"

I said grinning.

"Guys, I have some good news."

"You found the princess?"

Haylie asked.

"And she fell in love with me."

I told them.

"And she wants me to be king."

I added.

"Just like a faiwy tale!"

Haylie called.

"She wants me to bring you guys to the castel. To stay. There's food, beds, heat, hot water, new clothes, toys..."

"Let's go! Let's go!"

She called.

I gave a small chuckle.

"Alright, alright, follow me, you guys."

Mom followed with all the kids.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"We can eat any of this we want?"

Haylie asked in awe.

"She said you're welcome to any of it."

She climbed on to a stool to open a cabinet.

She pulled down a bag of cookies and stuffed multiple ones in her mouth at a time while sitting on the kitchen counter.

Twenty sandwiches, twelve packs of cookies, and two bags of chips shared between the group later, Haylie finally stopped.

"I'm so full, I couldn't eat for another year!"

She exclaimed, hanging upside down from the counter.

"Good, now let's get you washed up and in bed."

We headed up the stairs, passing lumi's room, and finding the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-

"Eli."

I heard lumi say.

"Yes ma'am?"

I asked, entering the room with Haylie on my hip.

"Is that Haylie?"

She asked with a smile.

"Yes, and we really appreciate everything."

"Shes so beautiful. Let's get her out of that sack."

She suggested.

"Down the hall is Victoria's closet, and I'm sure she won't mind you using one of her dresses."

"Thank you."

Lumi's point of view

"What's it like being a princess?"

Haylie asked

"Some days are better than others."

I told her honestly.

"You're burnt."

She noticed, reaching out to touch my burnt forearm.

"Did you have to fight off a dragon?!"

She asked in excitement.

"You could say that."

I chuckled.

"Wait, but, isn't that the prince's job?"

"Only if you can't take care of yourself."

Eli came back moments later with a white nightgown.

"Here, go put this on."

He told her.

"It's so pretty, are you sure?"

"Or corse."

I answered.

"Thanks again. For all of this."

"It's seriously the least I can do."

"Now I feel like a princess too!"

Haylie said running in the room and twirling around.

"Well it's time for the princess to go to bed."

Eli dictated

"Okay."

She agreed sadly.

"Good night, Haley."

"Good night!"

A few moments later, he came back in the room.

"You didn't get hurt too bad, did you?"

"Just a broken leg, this nasty burn, and a sprained wrist, I don't even feel them to be honest."

"At least you aren't in any pain."

"Not physical."

He took a seat in the chair by my bed.

"Thank you again."

I told him.

"Me? For what?"

"Saving me."

"It was the least I could do can't have the queen to be falling to her death, now, can we?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Constructive criticism is welcome!

dont forget get to check my profile for links to the pictures that go along with it!

-A


	14. Chapter 14

here's the daily (well, I try to be daily) chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Haylie's point of view

* * *

"Eli!"

I hissed, crawling onto the bed, only to find another girl mirroring my movements, except, on the queen.

"Lumi!"

She called quietly.

"Eli!"

I said again, poking his nose.

"Lumi!"

"What is it, Haylie?"

"What is it, Victoria?"

They said at the same time.

"I wanna play!"

I told Eli.

"It's too early. Go back to bed."

I heard the queen say tiredly.

"But the sky's awake, so I'm awake!"

Me and the other girl both said at the same time, dramatically flopping over, but then exchanging a quick glance with each other.

"Why don't you go play with each other?"

"No way!"

We both said in sync, crossing our arms.

"Stop that!"

We both scolded at each other.

The queen and Eli were giggling.

"It's not funny!"

We both shouted.

"You're so annoying."

We told each other.

"Go try to make friends."

"Fine."

We agreed.

"Hi."

We said in sync. She sighed and let herself sprawl against the wall.

"Okay, I think we got off to a bad start."

She said.

"I'm Victoria, the queen's youngest sister. What's your name?"

"I'm Haylie, Eli's brother."

"See, better already."

She enthused.

"Wanna go play?"

She asked.

"Sure! I'll go get my doll!"

I said with a smile and ran down stairs.

I grabbed my raggedy doll with stitch eyes, the torn dress, and frayed yarn for hair. I headed back up to find her sitting in the middle of a room with shelves that reached to the ceiling on the wall. Each one held boxes of thousands of dolls. Mine dropped from my hand as I ran over to play with hers.

"I guess you're not so bad."

I admitted, picking up a blonde haired plastic doll, and attempting to put it's tiny clothes on.

"You aren't either. We're a lot alike."

"do you think Eli and Lumi will really get married?"

I asked dreamily.

"probably. She does need a king. We haven't had one in a while. I didn't know the last one."

"wasn't he your daddy though?"

"Yeah, but he got killed before I was born."

"oh, I'm sorry."

"it's okay. Can you hand me that shoe?"

I handed her a rubbery blue flat for the doll.

"thanks."

"You're welcome."

"if they do get married, that'd make us.."

"sisters!"

We answered in sync.

We played for hours and hours until one of the servants came to the door of her room.

"Are the ladies ready for lunch?"

She asked?

"yes please!"

victoria called

"come on down, your majesties, it will be ready soon."

"Thanks!"

"my pleasure, dear."

"What's your favorite food?"

Victoria asked as the servant turned to leave.

"What ever I can get a hold of. I've never had much of an option, but one time I found this bird covered in bread in a trashcan. that was really good."

"You've eaten out of a trash can?!"

She asked in disgust.

"Yeah, everyone does!"

"Ew!"

She exclaimed.

"you do what you've gotta."

I responded honestly.

"you'll never have to do _that _again."

She told me.

"follow me."

She added.

she jumped on to the railing of the stairs and slid down to land in front of me.

"try it! It's so much easier than taking the stairs!"

i jumped on and slid down, she jumped on in front of me and led the way.

"always jump off a few feet before you actually get there. The adults _hate _when we do it."

"Then why do it?"

"because it's fun, of corse!"

She jumped off and walked the last flight, then ran into a huge room with a seemingly endless table and at least 30 chairs.

the servants brought out tons of food, soups, sandwiches, salad, and a bunch of other stuff that I had no idea what it was.

I took a chair by Eli.

"we can eat all of this?"

I asked.

"anything you want."

He promised.

* * *

Thanks for reading another chapter! Please review! And if you'd like, check out the pictures that go along

user/Alicesunmentionedsister/library/Singed?sort=3&page=1

And if that doesn't work, go to my profile!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank at you to everyone who's reviewed and followed and favorited! This is my most successful story yet! So, without farther ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Eli's point of view

* * *

"I wanna get married, it's been almost a year since I asked you to be my king."

Lumi told me.

"Well, when do you want to have it."

"I don't know, soon."

* * *

-Alexia's point of view (I know you haven't met her, this is basically the only part she has in the whole story for now)

* * *

"The rumors are true! I told you mom! Look at this!

"You are formally invited to the wedding of Lumi Bathhurst and- Eli Bond? Isn't he that hobo from under the bridge?"

"She fell in love with him."

Mom told me.

"Why?"

I asked in disgust.

"Love works in weird ways, baby."

* * *

Lumi's point of view

* * *

A dress made of ice, crystals slowly falling, it was the most perfect wedding I could have ever dreamed of. But one thing was missing. The people, where were the people? The downs and rows of chairs were empty, as I started to make my way down the isle. No one was here except for his family. Not even mom and Cantic bothered to show up. Then I realized why. They didn't want me with him.

The preacher read to the mostly empty room, we kissed, hosted the party, then first chance I got, went upstairs.

"I just don't understand it!"

I sobbed.

"Why can't they love you as much as I do?"

"Hey, don't cry, it's okay..."

Eli said trying to comfort me, stroking my hair.

"I need to go find mom, not even she showed up."

I told him. I got to my feet and made my way down the hall.

_Taptaptap_

"Mom, I know you don't like him, but is he so bad that you'd skip your own daughter's wedding?"

No answer.

"No one came, just Eli's family. No one in the entire village came."

Silence.

"Mom?"

I asked again.

"You would have come for Cantic."

I accused.

"No she wouldn't have."

Cantic said, slightly confused.

"Sure she would have."

"Did you forget Cantic?"

"Forget what?"

I asked.

"Mom's been dead for two days, didn't marry tell you, I asked her to."

"What?!"

I almost screamed as it started snowing all around me in the room.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you knew!"

She cried, and taking me into her arms.

"What happened to her? Who did it? What did it?"

I asked though tears, my voice breaking every other word.

"Sh- she did it herself."

She whispered.

"Why? Why would she do that?"

"She'd been really… depressed, lately... Ever since dad died. She hasn't been the same, so she decided to give up. She stabbed herself, lumi."

She cried and laid her head on my shoulder.

"This is _my_ fault."

I realized.

"Lumi-"

"No, that day I woke up, remember? I took it too far. _Way_ too far. She thought I hated her, and that'd be enough to drive anyone to this."

"The note said she'd been planning this for _years_."

"Does the village know?"

"The princess isn't authorized to make official announcements."

"Let's tell them together."

I suggested.

"Can I ring the bell?"

She asked, teary eyed.

"Of corse you can."

We headed off to the balcony.

"There's a code."

I reminded her.

"Three bells to announce a death, correct?"

"Three to a prince or Princess, four for a king or queen."

She rang pulled the rope back and forth four times. We waited for everyone to pile in. Their looks were concerned and sad. Once the courtyard was mostly full I decided to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great sorrow that I inform you, of the queen's passing."

There were gasps, and a few were crying.

"The memorial service will be held tomorrow at noon."

Cantic mentioned.

"All businesses are to be closed tomorrow in remembrance. Anything you were planing to pick up from the market, just come to the castel, we'll provide you with it."

I turned to go inside

"Congratulations."

I heard someone say. They all turned to her.

"What was that?"

I asked. It was a little girl, maybe seven.

"Congratulations, on your marriage, where's your king? Isn't it time for you to take your rule?"

"If you stay, I'll bring him out."

I promised her.

"Cantic, could you keep them company?"

"Oh sure."

She said in a surprised tone.

I ran inside and down the halls.

"Eli!"

I called.

"What's wrong, what's wrong my queen?"

He asked, holding me tight.

"The village wants to meet their new king and queen."

He followed me out.

We stood proudly above the town center. The little girl from before cheered.

The rest were silent.

"Dismissed."

* * *

thanks again for your continued support! Don't forget to review, and check out the links to the pictures on my profile!


	16. Chapter 16

Haylie's point of view

"Let's go play outside!"

I suggested.

"That'd be amazing! I've never been outside before!"

She said in wonder.

"Then let's go!"

I called, running out

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, two Princess can't just run around outside in their pajamas."

"It's all I have."

I admitted.

"You can wear something of mine."

She told me.

"Really?"

"Of corse! What should I wear? You know outside better than me!"

"Don't you own any shorts?"

I asked, pushing fluffy dress after fluffy dress to the other side of the rack.

"Of corse not, I'm a princess!"

"Own any tights, leggings?"

"No."

"Which dress can you run and play best in?"

"This one."

She said pulling out a long pink dress.

"Where do you get your clothes?"

"From the seamstress of corse, where else?"

"Can you take me there?"

"Yeah. Follow me!"

She slid down the railing of the stairs for a few floors, then jumped off.

She ran over to a table with an older lady sitting there.

"Your majesty."

She greeted.

"Hi Lilly!"

She said happily.

"May I see your book."

"Yes ma'am!"

She agreed and handed it down.

"Those would be great!"

I commented, pointing to a pair of shorts.

"Can you make me one of these?"

"Shorts? You're a princess, not a little boy!"

"Pleeeassse?"

"Alright, I'll have them done in an hour."

She chuckled.

"Take your time, no rush! Oh! Can you make a pair for Hayley too?"

She asked.

"Could I get your measurements, Hun?"

I walked over to her and she stood me on a chair.

She wrapped a yellow length of something around my waist and wrote down a number on a price of paper.

"I'll be done in a bit."

"Thank you!"

She called after her, running out again.

"The main doors are this way!"

She told me.

"Do you know where to find kids?"

She asked.

"Of corse I do."

I replied.

"Let's go!"

I called taking her hand and running.

We ran to the school yard where recess was in session.

"The princess!"

One boy noticed and called.

"We're just here to play like you guys."

I told them.

The remainder of the day, until sun set, was spent playing with the other kids, sliding, swinging, running, and climbing. It was the most fun I'd ever had until I heard the consecutive ring of 10 bells which meant

"The princesses are missing!"

Cantic shouted.

"Oooooooooh"

All the other kids said, looking at Victoria and I.

"You think we can sneak back in?"

I asked her.

"We can try."

She replied. We darted back to the castle, only to be caught by Eli

"There you are! I was worried sick!"

He scolded.

"I'm sorry Eli."

"You should have at least told us. Especially since you had Victoria."

"I'm sorry Eli."

I said again.

"It's okay, just don't do that again."

"And you"

He turned to Victoria.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better! I had the best day of my life!"

She squealed.

"That was dangerous."

"Would it be less dangerous if you came with us?"

"Much less."

"Will you come with us next time, then?"

"Gladly."

"I found them, Cantic!"

Eli told her through the speakers

"Oh."

I heard her say innocently,

"Dismissed. The princesses have been found."

She announced.

The crowd cleared out as Cantic came running down.

"There you are."

She said in a breath of relief, scooping victoria into her arms. We went back into the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited! As always, check out my profile for the links to the pictures. I post new ones for just about every chapter.

* * *

**_Eli's point of view_**

Two weeks had passed, and we hadn't let them out of our site.

I was chasing Haylie around the hall, she was laughing and taunting me about how I "couldn't catch her".

"Eli, I need to talk to you."

Lumi said quietly.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"Eli! Come on! You still gotta slay the dragon!"

"Why can't you slay him yourself?"

Lumi asked.

"Because, that's the prince's job!"

"Only if you can't do it yourself."

"You're right! I'll do it myself!"

She called.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I asked.

"I'm late."

She told me, barley audible.

"Late for what? A meeting, a-"

"No, like, _late_."

I understood.

"There's going to be another princess?"

I asked.

"Or prince."

She corrected.

"I'm gunna be a dad?"

I asked with a grin.

"Yes."

She responded.

"Should we tell the town?"

"Absolutely."

We headed out, and he rang the bell once. The citizens flooded the courtyard.

"Citizens of Arendell, I'm pleased to announce that a new member to the royal family is on the way."

My beautiful wife announced with smiles.

There were cheers from the villagers.

I saw something move in the outskirts, it made a tree rattle, but I wasn't sure what it was. Probably just an animal.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!

* * *

Ready for the Ignis take over? It starts next chapter! Thanks for reading, please review and as always, constructive criticism is always welcome.

_~A_


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome to the ignis take over! A quick tardis ride should send us back to right where we need it... And... Boom! Lets follow the flame princess!

* * *

Ignis's point of view

Day 3960.

It was clear I would be trapped in here forever if I didn't take action

I was sixteen now.

"Hey princess, when'd you say you were getting out of here?"

The guy in the cell beside me asked.

"Shut up."

I demanded and shot a line of fire through the bars.

We were a small group, seven of us. There was four guys, and three girls.  
I didn't know the man in the cell beside me's name, but I could tell he cared.  
As for the others, to the left was a man named kellin, he was just older than me by a few months, he had long, thick, dark, hair, and his skin was a dark olive shade.  
He'd stolen a bag of apples from a fruit stand.  
He was a twin of Trevor, who was in for trying to steal a horse.  
Zeke was in the cell directly across from me.  
He was pale, had red hair, and didn't say much.  
Amy had been kellin's girlfriend at one point, but they got into an argument the night before she'd killed his mother.  
Loraina was by far the most badass.  
Both arms were covered in tattoos, she had long black hair, and was here for beating a guy in the head with a rock when he tried to steal from her.  
His group came and saw what was going on.  
She did the same to all fourteen of the others too, but regardless, murder is murder, according to my parents.

"Kid, we all want out of here, let's help each other out."

"Why should I help you?"

I asked, crossing my arms.

"Cause, no one else can reach the guard's knife on his belt."

"Why do we need a knife?"

"We gotta distract the king and queen somehow, don't we?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Trevor! Distract him when he comes."

"Got it, boss."

"Here he comes!"

He hissed.

"Grab it when you can."

He told me.

"Yo, guard."

Trevor asked. He turned around to where his belt was just in my reach. I grabbed it swiftly and pulled it back in with me and hid it.

The guard went to the other cell block.

"I got it. What now?"

I asked him.

"The king and queen will come through soon to spend time with you so they don't feel as bad about locking you in here. Stab the king. The queen will be too distraught to do anything, so we can organize the escape plan better."

"No way. I'm not killing my dad."

I hissed.

"You wanna rot in here, kid?"

"I'd rather it be that than be a murder."

"Here they come, kid. Don't make me make you do it, cause if I gotta make you, or you don't do it, I'll make your life hell out of these walls."

He yanked my dress string so that it came untied.

"Screw you, I'll just burn you."

"Kid."

He warned.

I saw them approaching.

They began to get closer and closer to me.

"Hey ig."

Mom greeted.

"Hi mom."

I greeted uninterestedly.

"Your majesty?"

Trevor asked.

They both turned around, and he yanked the string, forcing me to trip.

"I'm so sorry daddy."

I whispered before falling to the floor and releasing the knife from my hand.

Dad grunted at first impact, then once he realized that had happened, the pain registered, and he let out a cry of pain. He fell to the floor, curled up in a ball.  
Mom screamed and fell to her knees next to him, and for the first time, I felt like I deserved to be in here. I felt heartless, and cruel, like a real criminal.

"Mom?!"

Cantic called from upstairs.

I could hear her running down the stairs.

"Mom, are you in here?"

She asked cautiously

"Your sister had a knife."

Mom whispered.

"What?"

She asked quietly, not quite understanding.

"Just go back upstairs."

She told her.

"Is everything okay?"

She asked.

"Everything's fine, just go back upstairs."

"Mom what's going on?"

She asked again.

"Nothing."

Mom repeated.

"Why are you crying?"

She asked coming closer to her.

"I said go upstairs."

She reminded her harshly.

"I'm 8 years old now! I can know things! Mom what's-"

As She came closer she gasped in shock.

"Dad!"

She cried, dropping beside mom.

Cantic turned to my cell.

"Oh no, is the little baby gunna cry?"

I taunted, twirling my messy hair around my finger.

She raised her palms to the cell gate and the power of a million lightning bolts shot through me.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, or favorited! Thanks to the continuous readers, and as always check out my profile for the link to the pictures!


	19. Chapter 19

Yay a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and is following! We hit 2,000 views in less than two weeks! Thanks!

* * *

"Come on kid, you did the dirty work, but it ain't nap time yet."

He encouraged me.

"Where are we going?"

I asked dizzily.

"There's a castle I know of that should be easy to over run, especially with you."

"Just tell me what I'll need to do."

"The whole place is made of cast iron, it's fire proof, it won't burn down. Any figure of royalty you see, kill them. Knife, fire, doesn't matter. Kill the kings, keep the servants, kill the princes and princess over six. Any one below, we'll keep as our own. Understand?"

"Piece of cake."

I promised.

"You're one heck of a fighter, kid."

"Got electrocuted, no big deal."

I said lightly

"There it is!"

One of the ex prisoners called.

"Let's do this."

The man caring me suggested.

"I never caught your name."

"Lee."

He told me.

"Ignis."

I responded.

"There's one. Get her."

He commanded at the sight of maybe a twelve year old on the balcony.

"But she's so young!"

"You can hit her heart and make it painless, or zeke over there can throw her off and let her suffer from a broken neck that didn't kill her right away."

"Fine."

I said coldly.

I shot fire at her heart. It hit her, and she died instantly. It would have taken magic to reverse that.

"How'd we break out?"

"When your sister electrocuted the cell, the bars crumbled. We grabbed you, crawled out the window, and booked it."

"Why am I so important to you guys?"

I asked with my arms around his neck, holding on.

"Because, there's no blood when you kill them. Blood's a pain in the ass to get out of carpet."

"Thanks."

I said smiling.

"King and queen."

Trevor whispered.

I aimed for their hearts. They dropped dead in front of a village family.

They gasped in shock.

"We need more information. Get it from the woman."

I ran over to her and pushed her against the wall with my forearm against her neck.

"how many royals are there. How many princes and princess?"

"Four princes! Two princesses!"

"How old?"

I asked shoving harder against her.

"The boys are 16, 14, 9, and 2. The girls are 12 and 8."

She said desperately.

"Good. Now leave!"

I demanded, letting her go and got two fire balls in my hands. They quickly scattered.

"We already got the 12 year old girl, so we have an eight year old to find."

"Come on, Ellie! Give it back!"

I heard a girl shout.

"Aw, but Sally wants to go swimming!"

A young boy argued, there was a flush, and a high pitched girl scream.

"Found 8 and 9."

I ran upstairs and snuck around the wall. I shot flames at the boy, then the girl.

"Dude quit cheating!"

A young teen's voice accused.

"I'm not cheating, you're just really bad at this."

The older voice said.

I met eyes with the younger one.

"Dude, there's a smokin' babe in the hall."

"What?"

The brother asked and looked out the door way.

"Who's she?"

"The new queen."

I responded and hit the older one.

"Alex?!"

The younger shouted.

"No, no, please don't hurt me!"

The younger begged, backing away.

"Oh okay, we won't."

I told him.

"Really?"

He asked.

"No."

I responded and hit him.

"Now to find the baby."

I felt a tug at my dress.

I looked down to find a little toddler hugging my leg.

"Pretty."

He cooed, looking up at me.

"Hey there sweetie."

I said softly and picked him up. The first time I looked into his eyes, I fell in love instantly.

"Say mommy."

I told him.

"Mommy."

He said happily.

"What's your name?"

I asked him.

"My Quinn."


	20. Chapter 20

Quinn was already four. The time had flown

"Happy birthday, kid."

Lee told my smiling.

"How'd you know?"

I asked, taken aback.

"I remember when you turned 16 in that cell. How you were so depressed all day and sadly singing happy birthday to yourself."

"And you remembered it was today?"

"I May as well been your dad, kid, I've been around you since you were four."

"Dad didn't even my birthday."

"I know he didn't."

"But you know what else today would be?"

"What?"

"Your coronation."

"Don't remind me. I don't want to kill my sister more than I already do."

"We can have our own. For this town."

He suggested.

"You want me to be queen?"

I asked in shock.

"We all agreed that you'd be best."

He told me.

"And after that, let's make sure little Arendell remembers who the queen should be."

He added

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, I'm not suggesting that we break into your sister's room, kidnap her, and make a quick buck to give her back."

"That's exactly what you're suggesting."

"Flawless plan, eh?"

"What could go wrong?"

I asked.

"That's the spirit, kid!"

"If we're going to do this, lee, kellin, and Steve, you guys are coming with me. Loraina, you stay back and keep an eye on Quinn."

"Sure."

She agreed.

We took off by horseback and arrived.

"Kellin, sneak up there and grab her."

I demanded.

"Why do I have to go?"

"You're the strongest, duh."

"Fine."

He climbed onto the roof, knocking a few shingles down in the process. He put his hand over the princess mouth, and shoved her into the bag.

"Got her."

He called.

He slid off the side of the castel roof, onto the horse's back and we galloped away.

"Let me out!"

She screamed, kicking, and making our lives hell on earth.

She tried to break the bag with ice, but wasn't successful. She was leaving a trail of ice, and we'd be easily tracked. I sent a line of fire to melt hers.

We arrived back at the castle.

She finally broke free, gasping for fresh air.

She met my eyes and gasped.

"Ignis."

She gasped.

"You're alive!"

She cried.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I hissed.

"Mom told me you were dead. That I froze your heart. I thought you were gone. I thought I'd done it!"

She said through tears, hugging me.

I gasped in pain as her icy temperature and mine the same hight as lava collided.

I sent fire at her to throw her off. She landed against the glass door to the balcony and shot ice at me.


	21. Chapter 21

That's for all your continued support!

Please review! Constructive criticism would be much appreciated!

* * *

"Ignis! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

She quickly apologized.

"I didn't hit you did I?"

She asked, panicked, she reached out to touch me, I threw another blast of flames at her, causing the glass door to break.

"All hail the real queen."

I exclaimed, and shoved her off of the rails she was hanging on to.

She caught her self on another balcony below. She was dangling from a balcony at least fifty feet high, and her options were becoming clear. Get her heart melted, or fall to her death.

"I'm not going down that easily, Ignis, you might be a princess, and I might be a queen, but this isn't a typical fairy tale."

She called

"You're right, there's no prince to save you."

I taunted

"Then it's a really good thing I don't need one."

She threw her foot onto the balcony She'd caught myself on, climbed up, and jumped onto a balcony at the same hight as the one I was on, but they had space between them.

"You might've been my sister, but I'm not afraid to defend my town."

She shot a line of ice at my heart, i responded quickly by blocking it with fire.

The ice was over running the fire

"Swear you'll stay far away from Arendell and I'll stop. Stay away from away from me, from cantic, from the town."

She bargained.

"I swear! I swear!"

I lied pathetically

She stopped her ice, ducked, and made a wall.

I "fled" but in reality, I dashed to the door that would lead to her platform, and threw her off.

"Ha, stupid kid."

I laughed, proud of myself.

She let out a scream of terror, trying to grab something else to hold herself up.

One of Cantic's men caught her, while she was down, I shot a fiery blast at her which she jumped down from the man's arms and shot a sharp line of ice. It hit my head. There was an ice sickle through my head, my movements were slowing down, but I could feel it melting. My heart beat was slowing down, and there wasn't anything I could do but lay there.

"Mommy!"

Quinn shouted, running over to me.

"It's okay, i'll melt it. Then I'll be fine."

"Mommy don't leave."

He begged.

"I won't. I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

Hi! Daily chapter! Please review, and check out the pictures on my profile (click the top link) if you'd like!

* * *

-3 days later-

My eyes were heavy, but eventually opened.

"Lee? What happened?"

"You got in a fight with your sister. She sent an ice spear through your head."

"Am I okay?"

"Yeah, it melted in a few hours."

"Why was I out so long?"

"Dunno, shock, maybe?"

"She beat me."

I realized suddenly.

"Hey, it's okay. You're our ruler. Who needs them?"

"I want her dead."

I told them, getting to my feet.

"Hey, hey, don't you think that's a bit drastic?"

I sent a flame up the curtains.

"I-I mean, yes, she needs to die."

He quickly agreed.

I pulled the flames back to my hand.

"I thought so as well."

Everyday I would sneak down to the outskirts of Arendell, waiting for the right moment to strike back.

One fateful day came just when I was loosing hope. So the queen was having a baby, how precious! Not.  
Now was the perfect time everyone was so happy and un expecting.

Perfect.

Or was it too predictable?

She looked maybe a month now. Five would be much better. Let everyone get attached.

I ran back to the castle to share the news.

I climbed the stairs to the living room of the castle.

"Guys, good news."

"Mom! You're back!"

Quinn called happily and ran to hug me.

I caught him in my arms and lifted him up off the ground.

"You're getting heavy."

I cooed.

"What was the good news?"

Lee asked.

"My sister's pregnant."

"Oh that's wonder- wait, but, you hate her."

"Exactly."

"I'm missing something."

Trevor decided.

"Maybe I don't want her dead, but I want her to know, maybe to suffer."

"You wouldn't."

Amy gawked.

"Sure I would."

I counteracted.

"You'd kill an unborn child?"

She challenged.

"No! No! God no! That's my niece. I was gunna try and kill the queen or wait and take my niece to be our princess."

"Oh, okay, I'm on board for that."

She agreed.

"I know I'm screwed up, but I'm not THAT bad. Am I?"

I asked.

"I love kids."

I added, snuggling Quinn.

"You guys know that."

"So what will we do?"

"We have a few months before we can do anything."

I told them.

* * *

As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, I missed a few days, I know, but it's here now, right?

* * *

"Mom, there's no one my age to play with."

the 12 year old whined.

"I know Quinn, I know."

"Can I go to Arendell next time and try to meet some friends?"

"No way. That's too dangerous."

"I could be a distraction. I know they have a girl my age, well, younger, with earth power, and let's face it, earth on ice's side? I mean, mom, they have spells to heal, she could just counteract any of your efforts. But, if I'm with you, we can play a little, talk, make friends, she wouldn't be worried about her sister because she'd be having so much fun. It'd be a win-win."

I gave a sigh. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

"I'll think about it."

I promised.

"If I can't, can you take me to a different village?"

"Maybe."

-0-0-0-0-

"Quinn wants to go with me to Arendell. What should I say?"

"No of corse!"

"He could be a distraction. Apparently they have a girl his age with earth power, and let's face it, earth on ice's side? I mean, earth has spells to heal, she could just counteract any of my efforts. But, if he's with me, they can play a little, talk, make friends, she wouldn't be worried about her sister because she'd be having so much fun. It'd be a win-win. He's so lonely in the castle, there's no one his age."

"What if he gets hurt?"

"He won't. He's tuff."

"Or, what if we just take the earth girl for ourselves?"

"That could work."

I admitted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay Quinn, know the plan?"

I asked, holding the horse's reign in my hand, looking back to my son.

"Make friends with her and tell her that I know the coolest tree house and to follow me."

"And if she denies?"

"You'll grab her before she can figure it out."

"Good job, Quinn."

"Thanks mom."

"Alright, see that window?"

I asked, peering through the trees, and pointing to a huge window with vines over it, and a little girl siting in the window.

"Yep."

He confirmed.

"You go through there, and I'll hide right outside of it where she can't see me. If I hear her refuse I'll come in and grab her."

"This'll be easy! Let's go!"

We tied our horses to the trees, and darted off, climbing the castle wall.

He made it up to the girl's window.  
He pushed it open, and climbed in. The girl gasped at first, but then I heard her say

"Quinn! It's just you!"

They knew each other?

"I've been thinking for a while, I've seen your Castel but you haven't seen mine. Want to?"

he he asked with a grin.

"Quinn, you know I'm not allowed out of the castle."

"I'm not allowed out of mine either. It'll be an adventure. Just you and me."

"They'll notice I'm gone."

"You're coming with me one way or another. Take your pick."

"Quinn, I'm not going!"

I jumped through the window with the bag and tried to shove her in. She was screaming like mad, which, of corse, caused lumi to come running. The girl got loose and ran to a different room. It was clear that this wasn't going to happen.

"Come on Quinn!"

I shouted, and started to run out of the window.

"Com- ah."

"Quinn?!"

I ran back up. Quinn was lying on the floor, unconscious, and lumi was pulling a line of ice back.

"QUINN!"

* * *

Okay, from here on, here come the feels. Please review, and if you'd like, check out the link to the pictures on my profile that ho along with the story!


	24. Chapter 24

it just occurred to me that i haven't been doing this, but **I don't own frozen **(obviously)

The spells are in Latin, in case you cared.

with out further ado, let the feels trip begin.

* * *

"QUINN!"

I screeched, and ran over to him.

He was ice cold.

In a teary rage, I shot fire at lumi. It hit her stomach, which should have killed her, but she seemed un phased until a few seconds later after realizing what I'd done. I'd done the opposite of what I meant to do.

I killed her baby.

* * *

-Victorias point of view-

* * *

I couldn't let this happen.

I ran back into my room to find the woman still bent over Quinn.

"Sana."

I said quietly, shooting a gentle line of a pixie dust like material with leaves twirled around it at his heart. His breathing resumed.

"He'll wake up in a few hours. Make sure he's somewhere safe when he regains consciousness, while I'm at it, I'm wiping his memory of me, and of Arendell, and of this happening, so that way, he won't want to come back."

"How long did you guys know each other?"

"Three years. The first time we met I was 7, he was 9."

My eyes were filling with tears that I tried to blink back.

I paused trying to regain steadiness in my voice

"oblitus"

I whispered.

The memories of me fled, and came to me in a line of pictures, it came to my hands, and I formed them into a ball. I took a last look at the magical glowing ball, then crushed it, still trying not to cry.

"Sorry you'll never get to be my king now, but it's for the best. I'll never forget you."

I promised him, still teary eyed.

"What do you mean?"

The woman asked.

"We made a promise a while ago, that if I ever got to be queen, I'd make sure he was my king, but what were those odds anyway? Hurry and go, before lumi catches us."

"Will her baby be okay?"

"I don't know how to bring the unborn back."

I admitted.

She left with Quinn, and I ran down the stairs into the library. I shoved the book on the shelf, and hid under one of the tables, letting my sobs go. One of my favorite people wouldn't even remember I existed.

* * *

Lumi's point of view

No. No. Not this. Anything but this! Not only did I kill Victoria's best friend- Victoria! Where was she? Maybe she could save her.

"Victoria!"

I shouted, running through the castle, until I finally found her hiding under a table in the library.

"Victoria, you have to save her!"

"Why should I?! You killed Quinn!"

She said, coming out of hiding

"You're her only hope!"

"I'm not strong enough anyway."

"Do it or I'll try it myself."

I threatened.

"Have at it."

She said harshly, sliding the book to my side of the table, walking away.

"Don't make me count."

"Whatever, you're not my mom."

I opened up the book and flipped through until I found something, a revival spell. I read off the sounds, all of a sudden, my hand flew to the ceiling. Victoria was back.

"You idiot, you pronounced it wrong! That would have killed you! That's a death spell!"

"Well then you,do it!"

"Fine."

"We don't have any time to loose!"

"I-I'm looking! I'm looking!"

Victoria said, rapidly flipping through mom's old spell book.

"Hurry!"

I shouted desperately.

"I'm not even sure if it's possible!"

"It's got to be! Keep looking!"

"This'll be too complicated!"

"I don't care! You have to try!"

"Lumi, listen to me."

She said harshly, with tears streaming.

"Fire to ice is hard. Mom never completely mastered it. Bringing people back to life is only possible if I,can get to the heart. Unborn baby of the ice queen is hit with fire and needs to be brought back to life, lumi, it's impossible, and I don't want to hurt you."

She shrieked.

"Don't worry about me! Just the baby!"

"Lumi! There's nothing I can do! Anything I tried would kill you!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Lumi, please, I'll only make it worse!"

"Do it by order of the queen!"

"Lumi, I would leave the kingdom before I tried something I know you'd die from."

"Then go!"

"Fine!"

She snatched the book off the table, and passed back down the stairs dragging a bag.

A few servants had been eavesdropping on us, and were looking at me in disgust and disbelief.

"Please retrieve me my horse."

She told one of them.

"With all due respect, ma'am, you can't be serious."

"If I'm unwanted, I'll leave."

She replied. One of the servants lead her horse to her.

She jumped on, and she galloped out on it's back.

* * *

As always, reveiws and constructive criticism are appreciated. thanks to chinaluv for all the reviews!

I'll post more pictures to the link in a few chapters so there won't be spoilers!

thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, so I missed a bunch of days... Sorry! Any way, here's the new chapter.

* * *

Victoria's point of view

"Yah!"

I called and hit the reign, causing my horse to run out of the kingdom. She ran pretty much all day until we reached a pond in the middle of the woods at night. The moons position said it was about 9 or 10.

"You can take a break."

I told her.

"Thanks for your help."

I added, and pet her nose. She neighed in response.

"I think here would be a good place to set up. Don't you?"

She neighed again.

I waved my hand around to gather all the leaves and sticks and made them form a shelter big enough for both of us.

"We didn't need them anyway, did we?"

I asked her. She shook her head.

"We'll be just fine out here."

I promised.

I unlatched my bag and took out the canteen. I emerged it under the water and let it fill up. A cool breeze passed by.

"I should start a fire, shouldn't I?"

She nodded.

I gathered a small pile of sticks and took the book of matches out of my bag. I lit one and threw it on the pile, and accidentally fell asleep there.

I awoke to a frustrated neigh, the sun in my eyes, and the smoke from the smoldering fire blowing in my face.

"What is it girl?"

I asked tiredly.

She looked up to an apple hanging from the tree above her.

"Here, I got it."

I told her, and grabbed a branch. I pulled myself up and quickly grabbed the apple before I could fall, and jumped down.

"Here ya go."

I told her, and pet her nose.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I gathered apples from the tree, tried to make a bow, gave up and tried to make a spear, then remembered I had a knife in my bag. Found a pear tree and got what I could off of it, restarted the fire and decided to call it a night.

"I should have run away years ago, this is the life."

I thought to myself, although I was starting to miss meat, but not enough to go back.

* * *

Haylie's point of view

* * *

"Eli, where's Victoria? I've looked everywhere for her."

I whined dramatically.

"You haven't seen her today?"

"No!"

"Maybe she's still asleep it's only eight, after all."

"I already checked. Her bed's made, her favorite dresses, and her shorts are gone, and she's no where in this castle."

"Only her favorites?"

"Yeah, come see."

I told him, taking his hand and dragging him into her room.

Eli's point of view

She was right, her formal dresses stayed in their respective place, the ones she ran around the castle in were no where to be found, and the single pair of shorts she owned were missing too, and all of her capes and coats were gone too. There was an empty shelf that usually housed her suitcases.

Marry walked by the door.

"Marry!"

I called.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Have you seen Victoria?"

"Not since yesterday when she insisted on leaving the kingdom."

"She what?!"

"Didn't you know? Lumi kicked her out because she wasn't willing to try and save the kid."

"What kid?!"

"Lordy, where were you yesterday? Her sister Ignis came and attacked. They tried to steal Victoria. Lumi heard her screaming and went in there and accidentally killed ignis's son, so Ignis killed the baby."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, I'll worry about that later. Which way did Victoria go?"

* * *

it's a little short, sorry, but hey, it's something. Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Hope you didn't need any feels this chapter.

* * *

Victorias point of view

It had snowed overnight, and I could feel myself getting weaker, but I couldn't let that stop me, now could I? I started trying to make the bow and arrows again, this time, I succeeded. I shot at a squirrel, and it fell out of the tree, onto the horse. I fell out of the tree and landed on my back. Before I could get up, the horse reared, spooked, the hoof came back down on me, I heard a crack, and there was unbearable pain in my rib and arm, it hurt so bad that I couldn't even make a sound. The horse ran away, trampling me again. I could barley breathe, and I would have rather been dead. Maybe it wouldn't take long. I held my breath, trying to keep my lungs from hitting my ribs and causing it to hurt more.

God, don't let it take long.

I took a gasp of air and cringed with pain. I wasn't going to live much longer. It was a good five years, right? Just let me die already! The shivering from being in the snow wasn't helping much for not causing extra pain to my broken bones.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks from the pain, and they weren't helping me get warm.

None of this would have happened if I had have just gone with Quinn. He'd still remember me, I wouldn't be slowly freezing to death, lumi's baby would still be alive. She wouldn't hate me, why the hell didn't I go with him? A little adventure would have done me -ow!- good.

"Help!"

I whispered, holding my ribs, curling into a ball.

"Anyone."

I whispered desperately before I blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Eli's point of view

"Victoria!"

I yelled, hoping for a response.

"Victoria!"

I called again.

I saw a footprint. It looked small enough to be a child's.

"Follow those footprints!"

I told the horse. He galloped along side them until we found another horse's tracks.

"We're getting closer."

I ensured him.

I heard the whimpers that possibly belonged to a little girl.

"Victoria!"

"Help!"

She said in barley a whisper.

"Victoria?"

I jumped of the horse and ran to her side. She was freezing, shivering, and the snow was turning red where her head was. Her skin was extremely pale, almost as pale as a dead person.

"There you are!"

I exclaimed and picked her up, upon contact she screamed, and passed back out.

I climbed back onto the horse with her her facing backwards against my chest. I wrapped her arms around me and tied her hands with a piece of yarn.

I smacked the reign and the horse took off flying through the snowy woods.

"You're gunna be okay Victoria."

I whispered, hoping I was right.

She would come in and out of consciousness she'd be awake for about a minute and then pass out again for an hour or so.

"It hurts so much."

She cried.

"I know, I know, please stay strong. You gotta make it home, okay?"

"I'll try, Eli. Don't let Haylie see me like this. It'll scare her."

"You got it."

"Can you tell her I said goodbye, and that she was-"

She choked, probably coughing up more blood.

"That she was the best friend I ever had, and the greatest person anyone could wish for?"

"I won't have to because you'll be-"

She fainted again.

"fine."

I finished.

We finally got back to the commons of the castle.

"Clear the way!"

I commanded. Everyone cleared a path for me to run though leading directly to the castle's entrance. The medical servants were already standing by the door.

"Here take her. Now, she doesn't have much time left. Go!"

I demanded, handing her over.

"And keep Haylie away from her."

I added. They ran away with her in their arms.

I took the horse to the barn.

"Thank you so much. You might have saved a life today."

It whinnied in response, then gave a glance to his empty food and water buckets.

"Right, of corse."

I told him and filled his bucket with water, then threw his food bag over my shoulder, and filled the other bucket

"Thanks again, buddy."

I told her and rubbed his nose.

I ran back to the castle, and dashed to the medical wing.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hate to tell you, but, there's a 90-10 odd."

"90 being she'll live, right?"

"90 being she won't make it through this."

"What?!"

I asked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, your highness, she's got hypothermia, really bad, a broken rib and arm, the rib punctured her lung, and she's got some frost bite and she picked up bronchiectasis. If it had been you or the queen you'd probably be okay, but she's just a little girl."

"Do whatever it takes to save her."

"We'll try our best, but she might not wake up."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for all the reviews!

Slight language in this chapter

* * *

Hours later: haylies point of view

* * *

"We've done all we can for now. It's up to fate now."

I heard one of the adults say.

Finally they were leaving. I hid behind a suit of armor and watched them pass.

I darted into the room where she laid, motionless in the same position she was in when I saw her before, and she was still asleep. I pulled a chair over so that I could see her. I climbed up onto it, looking down at her. They'd cleaned her up, the dress covered in blood had been replaced with a simple night gown, her mouth was cleaned up now, and her hair was in two braids. She was covered up with a purple blanket from the neck down. She was so pale.

"Victoria?"

"Where were you?"

I asked.

I heard footsteps coming closer. I jumped down, squatted in corner, and pulled the chair in front of me.

Eli.

"Hey Victoria, you're looking better already."

He told her.

"The doctors say that your survival odds are slim, but you're gunna prove them wrong, aren't ya?"

He asked.

He walked closer to the chair, and I pressed farther against the wall.

"Haylie?"

He gasped.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Only a few minutes."

I lied. I'd seen everything since they brought her in.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Look at me."

He met my eyes.

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes."

"I just wanted to see if she was okay. I missed her. Where was she?"

* * *

Eli's point of view

* * *

"Lumi, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sending Victoria out of the kingdom! I found her, and brought her back."

"Great, so she's fine now."

"Lumi, no she's not. The doctors in there told me that she has a 10 to 90 chance at survival. They said she might not wake up. And if it wasn't bad enough that you sent her out there, look what it's doing to Haylie. She's been in the same position singing, and asking if she wants to build a snowman for hours. She's too young to understand what's going on, and if Victoria doesn't make it through, how am I going to tell her that her best friend died? I've kept her sheltered from death her entire life. She finally thinks that life is a good thing now. She has the mindset that nothing bad can happen here because I let her have that. How am I going to explain that I lied? She hasn't left that room since we brought her back. She thinks she's asleep, but in reality, she's who knows how close to death. When ever someone would die before, I told her that their mommy or daddy got a new job, in a new town, and now they can afford a place to live. That's not going to work now. That dying child in there is your sister, shouldn't you care, lumi?! You haven't even bothered to ask what the damage was! In case you care, she's got hypothermia, really bad, the horse got spooked and reared on her rib and arm, and when I found her, she was coughing up blood! Lumi, as much as I hate to say it, Victoria is dying. She's not okay."

"Maybe I'm the one that needs to leave."

"Lum, why would you say that?"

"The last five deaths were my fault, obviously I'm a walking accident."

"Five?"

"Dad, mom, Quinn, our baby, now Victoria."

"Only two were yours."

"See?! I'm better off dead!"

"Isn't that what your mom thought?"

I challenged.

"You're a bitch!"

She cried.

"Maybe they were right about you. Maybe the queen shouldn't have made a dirty, stupid, peasant her king! Maybe I should have waited for Prince Charming! "

"At least I can take care of my family!"

"Well, at least I can provide mine with stable home with enough food and fresh clothes!"

"At least I can be around my sister without killing her."

"At least I can hold down a job!"

"You're a queen!"

"It's a job!"

This argument went on forever until I knowingly took it way to far.

"At least I can face my problems and I didn't have to hide and shut my sister out until something like a dying father made me come out!"

"You asshole! I was trying to protect her!"

* * *

Wheeeee more drama :D

super feels and songs written by yours truly next chapter :)

please review!


	28. Chapter 28

So, i kinda just remembered that frozen is a musical so, there should probably be singing. So here!

* * *

Haylie's point of view.

* * *

"_Victoria, it's been, like, three hours, the big hand's only on the two, it's time to do what we do best, do you wanna build a snowman...?"_

I sang.

A few more hours past.

_"Come on Victoria! You can't just sleep all day! We've got to go and play! We could build a snowman, or maybe even sneak back to the school!"_

I sang.

"Hey Haylie, it's time for bed."

"Nu-uh! I gotta make sure Victoria's okay!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She wouldn't want you to be sleepy tomorrow."

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Alright, but lights out."

"Okay!"

He brought me back my blanket, pillow, and doll.

I spread it out and curled up in it.

He turned the light out and with in seconds I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shinning through my window, and in my bed.

Darn teleportation!

I ran down the hall to the room that Victoria was in, but the door was locked.

One of the maids walked by.

"Why's it locked?"

I asked her, turning it with all my strength.

"Victoria needs her sleep too, sweetie. Why don't you go get some breakfast?

"I'm not hungry."

I lied.

"There's chocolate chip blue berry pancakes this morning."

She taunted.

Darn it, my favorite.

"Fine."

I muttered in defeat.

One she was out of sight a ran to the stairway and slid down the rail.

A few minutes later I reached the bottom of the staircase and jumped off.

"'Mornin, Haylie."

Eli greeted.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Mom's still asleep, lumi isn't feeling well today."

one of the servants brought a huge plate over, which I demolished in only a few minutes.

"There! Done!"

I exclaimed, ran toward the stairs, and back up to Victoria.

I opened the door and pulled the chair over to her bedside.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? You can't just lay around and sleep all daay._"

I sang

No reaction.

"_Okay, so maybe you can, but where's the fun in that?_"

A few more minutes passed.

"_Seriously, come on, let's go have some fun. I can't stand being alone, again, anymooooore._"

"_Let's go build a snowman, or play, or do anything, just wake up, wake up, I miss having you aaround._"

A few hours passed and absolutely nothing changed.

"_Come on, I'm sick of this, I'm sick of people always leaving me, just when I thought I found someone to stay, but I guess you'll just be, on, your, waaaay."_

_"Just like the rest of them, but it's okay, it's just fine, I don't mine, I'm used to it anyway_."

"_Thanks for the memories, I guess, you really were the best friend I ever haad."_

_"I guess this is good bye..."_

The beeps got faster and faster, then turned to a solid tone. I didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't have been good.

"Eli!"

I shouted.

"Kai!"

"Gerda!"

I screamed

"Haylie, Haylie what's wrong?"

Eli asked, picking me up.

"Those beepy things their solid."

"Beepy things?"

"In Victoria's room."

"Haylie, go play somewhere else."

He demanded.

"Nurses!"

He shouted, sending me away.

* * *

So, were my song writing abilities any good?

Please review! theres new pictures on my profile link now!

please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Welcome back! For the record, does anyone know where I can watch walking dead when it airs tonight? I don't wave tv, just netflix. Thanks!

* * *

I went far enough to make him think I was gone. They ran in the room, and closed the door. I snuck over to the wall to listen in.

"I'm sorry, Eli, we told you she probably wouldn't make it."

One of the nurses said.

"It can't.. No.. It's not-"

Eli stuttered.

"I can't believe it, you're really gone, I thought you were sleeping all along. I can't believe they lied about this too! They lied to me to spare a little innocence that's been gone since day one! This isn't the end, not you too! There's gotta be something, I can do! There's gotta be some way that I can save you. Here's my time, my time to shine, to show them why they shouldn't lie! Show them I'm not just a little girl! Show them my place in this world! I'm not letting you go this easy. With bravery comes stupidity, but at least I can try. There's one more thing I can do, you'd kill me for this if you were alive, but it's the only option I have left."

I sang, then ran into the library.

"This is the dumbest thing, I'll ever do, but I've gotta try something, I've got save you, you're my best friend, I'm not letting you go, you're one of the only ones who ever cared, I've gotta do the same for you, it's gotta be around here somewhere! Fairy tales, Shakespeare, poetry, the scary books, there we go! The spell books! Fire, ice, acid, sand, wind, death!? Destruction?! Ah! There it is! Life."

I ran up the stairs with the book under my arm. The door was open, ans the blanket was covering her completely.

"I'm not letting you go, not you too, don't worry about me, I can save you."

I sang.

I flipped through the book and found the right spells.

"hic operis fiat, et factum est mihi in vos, et non estis."

I muttered and waved my hand over her.

I hit the floor, and darkness was all I could see.

-victoria's point of view-

My eyes blinked open sleepily.

I'm alive!

Nothing hurts. I lived.

My spell book was open on the bedside table.

How'd that get here? Oh no! Whys it glowing?! Did I dare look down?

"Haylie!"

I shouted

"Oh no! Haylie! What did you do!? Why would you do that!? I'm not as good as you! This can't be happening! I shouldn't be alive! Is there a way to reverse it? I've got to try! There's got to be! you're dead all because of me! This can't be real, can't be true! If Eli finds out, I'm so doomed! I hope I can do this! Well you did, didn't you!?

"et secum reducere!"

There was a bright flash of light, that knocked me back against the wall.

"Haylie!?"

Eli called.

Uh oh.

I hid under the bed.

His foot steps got closer.

"Haylie? What happened?"

He cried, picking her up.

I saw her breathe.

"Where's Victoria?"

Cantic asked.

"And why's that book glowing?!"

This wasn't going to end soon.

I decided to give myself up. I crawled out from under the bed, resulting in a gasp from Eli.

"She didn't..."

"She did."

"She's breathing."

I know. I brought her back.

"You do know how to?"

"As long as I can get to the heart."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sure you're hungry, there's some chocolate in the dining hall, I think."

I ran off to the stairs and slid down the rail.


	30. Chapter 30

Haylies point of view

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

Victoria asked

I groaned.

"Yeah."

I answered, rubbing my head.

I gasped as the memories came back.

"You're okay?"

She asked.

"Never better. Thank you for saving me. And thanks for sticking around all that time. You sing really pretty."

"You could hear that?"

"That's all I could do, hear, mainly just you."

"Sorry, I got a little bored, so I'd just sing."

"It's fine, I liked it. Oh yeah, I got something for you."

She jumped off the bed, and drug something out from under it.

"I got my hands on some chocolate for you."

She said grinning, as she put the huge plate of it on the bed.

"Thanks!"

I replied happily.

"What you did was crazy dangerous. I gotta teach you how to say the spells correctly."

"What was the one I did?"

"You traded your life for mine. You should have done the one where it brings me back."

"which one's that?"

"Sana."

"how did you get your power?"

"The powers pass on from generation to generation. when someone has a power and dies, it'll go to the oldest child without a power, but sometimes, it can develop."

"Develop?! How?! I want a power!"

"Near death experiences being reversed with magic is the most common one I know. That's how lumi, Cantic, and Ignis got theirs."

* * *

Flashback Lumi's point of view

* * *

I awoke and ran to the window. There'd been talk of snow all throughout the village. And they hadn't been wrong. There was a thick blanket of snow covering Arendell, and this time, I was going to play in it more than just the balcony. I ran to the dinning room were mom and dad were proudly sitting.

"Mommy! Daddy! It snowed! Can I go play?!"

I asked hopefully.

"Not in those clothes."

Mom answered.

"Go get changed, and I'll take you out there myself."

Dad promised.

"Outside of the castle?"

"Sure."

"really?"

"Of corse. Every princess needs a little adventure."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I squealed and ran upstairs

* * *

After dressing in my warmest dress, jacket, cape, gloves, boots, and a hat, I finally passed mom's inspection, and dad took me in his arms, through the huge castle doors. I was finally outside of the gates for the first time in both of my years.

After dad fended of the villagers, he came over to me and squatted to my eye level.

"Would you like to build a snowman, your highness?"

He asked.

We both laughed. Calling each other names like _your highness_ and _your majesty _had become a joke between us.

i loved days like this, the days where he wasn't "king of Arendell" he was Daddy.

We built so many snowmen, we could have started an army. Mom observed, but didn't play along.

"we just need one more stick, and "snowjoe" will be perfect."

Dad told me.

"There's one!"

I exclaimed, pointing to one on top of the frozen river.

"Hmm..."

He he put his foot on the ice, and adjusted his weight.

"Solid as a rock. Alright, go ahead and get it."

I ran to the center, but right before I grabbed it, the ice gave way.

"Lumi!"

I heard him shout.

"Daddy! Help!"

i screeched. I couldn't touch the bottom, or climb back onto the ice, when ever I tried, it broke away.

there was a group of villagers who's attention had turned to me.

I went underwater, but forced myself back up.

"I'll go get the guar-"

i heard mom say, only to be cut off by dad saying

"there's not that much time!"

Before running onto the ice himself, toward me.

i got knocked under again.

I struggled to get up, but before I could, I ran out of air. This happened a few more times before i passed out.

* * *

The king's point of view

* * *

I finally caught her hand and grabbed her. I should have known, what was I thinking? I held her tightly to my chest as I ran back to solid ground.

"Annalea! Do the magic! She's not breathing!"

"Right here?! They'll think I'm a witch!"

"this is your daughter!"

She sighed in defeat.

"_Bringe tilbake hva er vår"_

the leaves swirled around the lifeless princess, and disappeared into her heart.

seconds later they came back as snowflakes and surrounded her. her little purple dress turned baby blue before all of our eyes, the pink hat turned white, and for a split second her jet black hair turned pale blonde, then back to black. she was a lot colder now, but her heart was beating, and she was breathing.


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, so, it's a really short chapter today (sorry!) but after Cantic's flash back the chapters will go back to being longer. Thanks to everyone who's following, favorited, and reviewed! I don't really understand the communities thing, but I'm in one, so thanks to whoever added me to that! Anyway, on with the story!

Oh yeah,

**I** obviously **don't** **own frozen**

(not sure why we even have to do those)

* * *

Ignis's flashback

* * *

Ignis's point of view

* * *

They made chocolate! I knew it, I could smell it. Considering the time of night, it'd be fairly easy to get ahold of. I climbed onto a chair, and grabbed the candle out of its place on the wall. I snuck down the stairs with it in my hand. When I reached the kitchen, I finally found the huge plate of it. And of corse, completely out of my reach. I drug another chair over, and climbed onto it. I still couldn't reach. I tried to climb onto the table itself, but dropped the candle.

"Uh oh."

I whispered, watching the carpet singe, and the flame spread to the curtain. I shook the curtain, trying to make it go out, but it only got bigger, and burned me.

"Ow!"

I shouted.

"Ignis?"

I heard mom ask.

The flames were surrounding the table. I heard her footsteps running down the stairs.

"Mom!"

I screeched.

"Where are you!?"

She cried

"Mom! I'm scared!"

I shouted back, the table was starting to catch fire, and was getting closer, the flames surrounded where I'd climbed up, and I was getting light headed.

I felt myself pass out.

-the queens point of view-

"Ig?"

"Ig!"

I saw her, my little girl, fallen, laying on the table, about to be eaten alive by flames. I snatched her to safety.

"Lumi!"

I shouted.

She came running.

She gasped and iced the fire out.

"Ignis!"

She called, seeing her in my arms.

"Is she going to be okay?"

The leaves surrounded her, they came back as flames and descended away.

"She'll be fine."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Flashback: Cantic

* * *

There was no one to play with. All Lumi ever did was hide in her room, and I hadn't seen Ignis in years. Did she even exist anymore? Oh well. For now, there was something else on my mind. How did those little things on the wall work? Why did they give off light and not chocolate? More importantly, did they know anything about how to catch the unicorn I knew ran around when no one was looking.

I'd start with the one in front of lumi's room. Maybe she told it something. Besides, then if something went wrong, she'd have to come out, right?

Of corse she would.

I couldn't find a chair tall enough that I could move, so I guess my bike would have to do. I pushed it to the wall and climbed onto the seat, trying to balance.

"Hello."

I told it sweetly. No response, it was definitely hiding something.

"Do you know how to catch unicorns?"

I asked.

"Wanna build a snowman with me? Don't be shy."

I encouraged it.

Maybe there was a special code you had to do for it to talk. I reached out to touch it, but lost my balance. I hit my head on it, the electricity shot through me, and I fell unconscious.

* * *

Lumi's point of view

"Cantic? What was that?"

I asked, hearing the thud.

"Are you okay?"

No response.

I cracked open my door to peer out into the hall.

She was laying on the floor, lifeless, and the lantern on the wall was cracked. There was a cut above her eye that would likely need stitches to fix.

"Momma!"

I shouted, rushing over to Cantic, moving the newly scratched up bike out of the way. I pulled Cantic's head onto my lap and moved her bangs away from the cut. I was soon holding her in a growing pile of snow.

"You're okay, you're okay."

I promised her, protecting her from getting any colder from the snow.

"Cantic's hurt!"

I added in a shout.

"Excuse me, sir."

I heard her say and her footsteps rapidly hitting the stairs.

"What happened?"

She asked, jogging over to us.

"I don't know, I heard a thump and I came out here and she was like this."

Mom casted the pixie dust like leafs at the cut, they went in, and didn't come back. The cut closed its self, I felt her come back when she started to breathe again and unconsciously curled into my arms. The snow came back to me, bringing the floor back to how it normally was. I took her back into her room and laid her down in her bed.

"Do ya wanna build a snowman?"

She asked unconsciously in a sleepy voice.

"Maybe someday."

I whispered to her.


	33. Chapter 33

Victoria's point of view

* * *

It'd been a couple years now. Lumi was recovering from everything, she wasn't quite back to normal, but she was a lot better. She was pregnant again, maybe this time everything would be normal, but who knew? So far we'd made it eight and a half of the months with nothing unusual. The nurses said that she could deliver anytime now. I heard her gasp.

"Lumi?"

I called.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."

She grunted.

There was another gasping grunt.

"Except, I think the baby's coming."

She said weakly.

"Kai!"

I shouted.

"Yes? Is everything okay?!"

He asked.

"The queen's baby is coming."

I shouted, and ran to Lumi's side.

* * *

Lumi's point of view

* * *

The rest of the royal family stood around me when I finally held her in my arms for the first time. She was beautiful, perfect, warm. Uh oh, warm. She was shivering, and almost started crying.

"Eli, take her. I'm too cold."

He took her back, and she grabbed a lock of his hair.

"Don't be so sad, lumi, we can just wrap her in more blankets when you want to hold her."

"But I also don't want to hurt her.

"Don't you dare shut her out."

Cantic hissed.

"What if I hurt her?! That would be the third child's death that was my fault! And the sixth person who got killed because of me and my stupid powers!"

I shouted, a little harsher than intended, and fled.

"Lumi!"

Eli shouted.

* * *

-Cantic's point of view-

* * *

"Could I hold her?"

I asked.

"You aren't too mad?"

"No, I'm fine."

I promised.

"Victoria, touch my hand."

I added for proof.

She walked over and hesitantly put a finger on my palm. Nothing happened.

"See?"

"Alright, mind watching out for her while I look for lumi?"

"No problem."

she was perfect. That, I was positive of. her innocent baby blue eyes stared up at me.

"welcome to the world."

I told her, grinning down at her.

"let's get you cleaned up."

I suggested.

* * *

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

I can't believe how close to the end of the story it is! it feels like I just started a month ago. I'm going to miss righting it :C

with out farther ado, here's number 34!

* * *

Cantic's point of view

* * *

It'd been a week now, no one could seem to find her anywhere. None of the rooms were cold, and none of the locks were frozen. The north mountain was snow free, as it should be in spring. None of the maids had seen her either. No horses were missing, no footprints in the woods, not a sign of her anywhere. It was almost as if she'd just disappeared.

* * *

It's been a month now, and still no sign. Some of the townsfolk have gone with Eli to search the mountain for her, or any trace of her. The baby likes me pretty well. I just hope she can adjust back to lumi when we find her.

* * *

Victoria's point of view

* * *

I sat on the side of the roof looking out over Arendell. Here, now, in my teen years, I've never regretted anything as much as I do taking Quinn's memory. It's so lonely around here now. Something's always going wrong, or someone's fighting. Ever since I almost died, Hayley and I hadn't very close anymore. We had matured, a lot, and didn't like anything similar anymore. She was adventurous, and I liked to stay in the castle. The roof was normally as far as I would g, but also where I always was. There was something in the distance, at the edge of the woods. What was that?  
I got to my feet and held on to the side of the tower, hiding behind it to get a closer look. A shingle came loose and made me loose my footing, and fall. I slid off the roof, screaming the entire way, until someone caught me.

Quinn.

It was him, really him. He had barley changed, same stunning blue eyes and messy blond hair.

"Princess, are you okay?"

Right, he didn't remember our friendship.

"I'm fine, thanks."

I told him, and jumped down from his arms, and ran back inside the castle. Just when I thought I didn't need him anymore, he shows up to prove me wrong.

I collapsed on my bedroom floor, curled into a ball, embedded in my own sobs.

"Alright, who do I need to kill?"

Hayley asked, opening the door and siting on the ground next to me.

"No one."

I sobbed.

She gasped.

"You're in love!"

She realized.

"Wh- no I'm not!"

I defended.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone needs a prince. Who is it?!"

"no one."

I lied.

"It's quinn, isn't it?!"

"I'm not in love."

I groaned.

"Don't be stubborn, just give him back his memories and take your happily ever after."

"I can't, what if Ignis has other plans and he gets hurt?"

"Look, he's seen you again. So he'll be back either way. It's just a matter of how long it'll take to repair the forgotten bond."

* * *

Ignis's point of view

* * *

The fire hit her heart, she fell back onto the floor, her ice dress melted away, leaving her in a damp, normal one. I gave an involuntary gasp and my sister sprawled dead on the floor.

"_What did I do?! What was I thinking?! I did it because of you!_"

I accused looking at lee.

"_If we hadn't have broken free, things would be how they should be!_"

"Locked up and alone for something you didn't do?!"

"_Lumi and mom would be alive! I'd still have my conscious mind! How could I do this?_"

No! Not again!

They were right. I was dangerous. Everyone around me was in danger. Last time mom brought her back, but now she was dead. No, this couldn't have happened. There had to be something. What could put out a flaming heart?

"Get out of my sight."

I growled at them, on my knees, next to lumi, with her hand in mine.

"What?"

Lee asked in disbelief.

"I said get out!"

I shouted and surrounded my self in a line of fire.

"Get out of my castle! Get out!"

I screeched in a teary rage. They ran.

"Lumi, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I never wanted to hurt you, much less this! I'm so sorry, please come back. I love you. I need you back. Why did I do that!? I never even wanted to be queen! No, come on, you gotta be okay. Wake up. You're not gone."

I sat there for hours with her, sobbing beyond any amount I thought I could.

"_Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining_"

I sang in tears, remembering the song mom used to sing to us.

"_Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart_"

I gasped with an idea.

"_And heal the frozen heart_"

I sang.

"_heal the frozen heart_"

I whispered.  
Nothing happened.

I took her wrist, and ice shot out spawning another idea. Her reflexes were still working.

I aimed her hand at her heart and grabbed her wrist again. The ice shot at her heart.

She breathed.

"Lumi!"

I cried.

She unconsciously curled into a ball.

She looked like she'd been gone forever. I should take her her back. Just, not now. We had some catching up to do. I picked her up and laid her on the couch, waiting for her to wake up.

An hour passed.

That turned to two.

Three.

Four.

I heard the castle door open.

"Who's there?"

I hissed.

"It's just me mom!"

Quinn called.

"Where were you? I was worried!"

I scolded.

"Arendell, we were out of apples and there's are the best."

"Tell me next time."

"Mom, I met this girl, well caught, more so, I guess."

"A girl?! What girl?!"

"Oh here's where it gets fun, it's the princess!"

"What about her?"

"I know who I want my queen to be."

"Which one?"

"Princess Victoria."

Not like this could have been more complicated or anything.

We headed up the stairs.

"What's she doing here?!"

He shouted, drawing his sword.

"Hey, put that away."

I scolded.

"She tried to kill me!"

"She's still my sister, and your aunt! Besides, she didn't mean to."

"Mom, she's a killer!"

"No more than I am."

I counteracted.

"She's never killed anyone."

I defended

"I guess we're no one then?"

"But we're fine now."

"Screw this, I'm going back to Arendell."

He said, starting to head back downstairs.

"Besides, who have you ever killed?"

He added.

"It's a long list."

I admitted.

"Name two."

"My dad, and your sisters."

"What are talking about? I'm an only child."

"Well, you are now."


	35. Chapter 35

Quinn's point of view

* * *

"Go! Yah!"

I yelled to the horse and sent it flying back to Arendell.

The usual half an hour trip took about fifteen minutes.

The princess was back on the roof. Hadn't she learned anything?

"There he is. Do it!"

I heard another girl say.

"No, it's better this way, Haylie!"

"I can't stand seeing you like this! Do it. He's back! You may as well speed up the friend process."

"Haylie, leave me alone."

"It's not complicated. Just give him back what's his. He seems down, like maybe he could use a friend."

She was quiet for a few seconds.

"Or a queen."

She added.

* * *

Victoria's point of view

She was right. He did come back, but, it couldn't have been for me, surely he already had a queen.

I rotated the ball of memories in my hand. It'd be so easy to make my life perfect, but what if he got hurt?

"What was that spell again?"

She asked.

"It's more of a song, honestly."

"How does it go?"

"These memories don't belong to me  
Taken in a darker day  
So that my face is not remembered.  
Put them back into their place."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"What do you-"

The memories of me were swarming back to him.

"NO! Come back! Come back!"

I called after them desperately.

They went back to him, and he looked up at me with a grin.

"Hey Victoria!"

He called.

Nothing I could do now.

I slid off the roof and accepted my prince's return. I ran over to him and was pulled onto the horse with him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, sorry I haven't been around."

"It's okay, you're here now."


	36. Chapter 36

I am not ready for the story to be over ;-; I seriously have like, one more, maybe two if I split it, but either way, I want to, once again, thank everyone for the interest in the story.

* * *

Victorias point of view

* * *

One minute there was silence, peace, as I let him hug me, a little longer than the average hug, but I didn't mind, but then, suddenly, there were guns firing.

A scream escaped me and I clung closer to him. Haylie stood on the roof trying to stay out of the line of fire. Lucky for us, they weren't very good shots. They were missing the villagers, but something told me whoever it was wasn't aiming for them.

"The kingdom is under attack! Women, children, and elders, flee immediately! We need the men to stay here and help us fight. Men report to the castle immediately!"

Cantic dictated from the balcony, clutching lumi's baby close to her.

We managed to make it in the castle un harmed.

"Hurry! Hurry! Everyone get armor and a sword, and a gun."

I called.

A few of the guards scattered, the rest stood with me.

"Keep out for any fire, or sudden increase in heat, okay? If you see her, kill her, but she's really dangerous, be careful."

"Wait, wait, she?!"

Quinn asked

"Yeah, Ignis, of corse."

"It's not her."

"Who else?!"

"I don't know, but my mom is at home."

"Mom!?"

"Yeah.."

"That makes you my nephew..."

"Well, she's not my real mom. She's adoptive."

"Okay, okay, worry about that later."

I decided

"Where will our majesty be?"

One of the guards asked.

"Well, fighting by your sides, of corse."

"There aren't any suits of armor left, here, take mine."

He suggested, taking off his helmet.

"That's okay, they don't have my size anyway, let's go."

I demanded, picking up a sword and sliding it into the pouch on my back.

The ones in armor ran out in front and behind me.

Haylie hid behind one of the towers on the castle on the roof, blocking the bullets, but able to shoot at them. She fired a shot and took one of them out.

* * *

Ignis's point of view

* * *

"Lumi?"

I asked softly, almost in tears again.

"Ignis?"

She asked, then gasped.

"Ignis!"

She shouted, and shot ice. I ducked at the last second.

"Lumi, lum, calm down, I won't hurt you."

I promised.

"Last time I believed you, you through me off a balcony."

"Sorry."

I apologized sadly.

"why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because lee's gone."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"He had power over the mind, the whole time I was trying to kill you, he was controlling me. You're my best friend. You always have been, you know that, right?"

"Where is he now?"

She asked.

"I don't know. I just told them to get out."

"Where do you think they are?"

"Arendell!"


	37. Chapter 37

Only one more chapter after this! I'm sad :C I might do a sequel, but I really don't know yet. Thanks for all of your support!

* * *

Victoria's point of view

* * *

They were going through bullets faster than they would load the guns, both sides. One of the men tried to sneak up on me, but I had heard him coming. I whipped my sword out of its case and stabbed it through his eye.

A lot of the guards had died, I didn't have nearly as much protection as before.

"Lee?!"

I heard Eli ask.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Eli asked.

He walked over to him and pressed him against a tree, then shoved his forearm against his neck.

"I could ask you the same."

He responded.

"Are you leading them?!"

Eli asked in rage, giving a shove against his neck.

He tried to get free, but Eli's hold was too strong.

"Don't even try your mind tricks on me."

He hissed.

"We agreed that we'd stay away from Victoria."

"Victoria! Run!"

Haylie screamed from the rooftop.

I glanced over my shoulder to find that their numbers had multiplied by a lot. I was almost completely surrounded. I started to run, but not before one grabbed me.

"Never trust a prisoner."

I heard the one called lee say.

I drew my sword, but there were too many of them. Suddenly the air turned to a crisp winter cold, the ground turned to ice, and the man holding me froze. Lumi was here, and she was saving my butt. Another man burst into flames.  
Cantic was here too. Why would she hit one of her own? Maybe she missed.

I was so out numbered. If they didn't kill me, Ignis would. Lee raised his hand in ignis's direction. She shot a flaming blast at lumi. Lumi ducked and ran over to her. She grabbed her by her wrists, preventing her movement, although she tried to get free.

"Ignis, listen to me, hear my voice? The real you is in there. Snap out of it. Don't let him control you."

I heard her say.

"Get away from me, before I accidentally hurt you."

Ignis replied

"Overcome. You can do it."

Lumi encouraged. I heard a crack from where Quinn was. When I looked over, he was pulling his elbow away from lee's neck, and letting him fall.

Ignis was staring down at the ground, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Someone threw a bomb in the castle. We've got to get out now."

Cantic demanded, with her hand over the baby's mouth, trying to keep her from breathing it in.

"Everyone run!"

She screamed. Everyone scattered, taking separate paths, running through the woods in an attempt not to be anywhere near the castle when it exploded.

"Haylie! Come on!"

I yelled.

She leaped from the roof and landed on her feet.

She took of running, trying to catch up with us, then I heard it. The castle exploded with a huge boom. Just the aftershock caused us all to get thrown a few feet.

"HAYLIE!"

I screeched, and tried to run back, but Ignis was holding me back.

"Let me go!"

I demanded, trying to loosen her grip.

"I'm okay!"

I heard her yell.

She managed to reach us a few seconds later.

"What'll we do now?"

She asked, looking at the castle in pieces.

"I don't know."

Lumi admitted.

"I guess we try to survive."

I suggested.

"I'll get a shelter together. You guys try to gather food, Ignis, start a fire."

I decided.

"We need to find a safe place to build."

I added.

"Ignis, come with me and singe a trail so that they can find us."


	38. Chapter 38

I've said this for the last three chapters, and I'll say it again. I CANT BELIEVE ITS OVER ;-; :C

* * *

Victorias point of view

* * *

Hours later, we found a perfect place. It was on a river bank and there was enough space to build.

"I'll get a fire pit started. You build."

Ignis suggested.

I waved a hand, gathering all the leafs and making them form a roof hanging from the branches. I covered the ground below it as well. I crafted a net out of grass and draped it down.

Ignis's fire had started. She sat by it with her hand close enough that she ran the risk of catching on fire herself, not that she would mind.

"Well, I guess this is home now."

I said lightly, sitting next to her.

"Guess so, huh?"

She replied.

"At least for the night."

She added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I do know of another castle, but, it's a long walk, and, to be honest, the memories aren't pleasant for me."

"Lumi can make you forget."

I suggested.

"I could too."

"You know, you're my sister, and I don't know anything about you. I didn't even know you existed."

"I could say the same."

"Did you ever know dad?"

She asked suddenly, and then looked as if she immediately regretted it.

"No, I wasn't born before he died, well, according to lumi anyway."

"Sorry."

She apologized quietly.

"It's okay, it would have been harder if I had have known him."

"You've gone through a lot of crap so far, haven't you?"

"Ever since I was five and Haylie and Eli showed up it's been crazy, mom, me almost dying, whenever Quinn showed up, things would calm down a little bit though"

"I'm sorry I wasn't ever there for you, and sorry about screwing up your childhood."

"Well, not everyone gets to be a commoner, now do they?"

I laughed.

"They don't, do they?"

She agreed.

"Not everyone gets special powers to deal with either."

"Heaven knows they weren't meant to be this much trouble."

"I don't even know how old you are."

She added.

"I'm 13."

I told her.

"22."

I saw the other group approaching

"We should get to sleep, we probably have a big day tomorrow."

She created a huge fire tower away from the main shelter.

"Gotta stay at my best."

She explained.

Eli came over to me first. He inspected the shelter then decided.

"We'll look for something better tomorrow."

"Well for now, let's stay here. This is a great place."

Haylie told him.

"Well then, welcome home."

* * *

** A/N: please read C:**

I'm sad now. What am I suppose to do now? Should a make a sequel? No, for real, if I made a sequel who would come back and read it? I seriously want to know. Anyway, don't forget to review, thank you all for your support with the story!

*whispers*

I love you guys.


End file.
